The Story of Mr L
by TheNightRiderX
Summary: Luigi has been the victim of being overlooked after the fame that his older bro, Mario, has gained. Now...it's Luigi's turn.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_"Mario…I always had a feeling of disbelief in you…I could never have a shot at fame…you always saved the princess…not me…I can show you…I can show you that I can be better…even better than you."_

* * *

Luigi never understood why Mario was always on top of him. He was just as important as his older brother, helping him out in every single way he could, yet he almost never got credit for himself. One day, Mario and Luigi got into a troubling argument.

"Luigi, there's no reason to fight over who gets everything…you get things too, you know."

"But it's not the same! You get to save the princess; you get to defeat Bowser; you even get more fame in the Mushroom Kingdom. If I had a chance to show you…"

"Luigi, what's wrong with you? We're brothers! We're the best of friends, and we always help each other out!"

"No, Mario. Not now, not later, not anymore. I'm through."

Mario was astonished and disappointed at this drastic decision. Luigi would leave, and Mario would have no life-long partner with him any longer. Luigi, on the other hand, felt entirely the opposite. He was glad to leave Mario, so he would be able to get his shot at fame…but alas…Mario would still be the better bro, no matter what. Then, a strange, faint voice flowed through Luigi's mind.

"Luigi…Luigi…" Luigi, being the master at acting fearful, trembled at the voice and turned to see if anyone was there, but no one seemed near. Luigi then continued to walk into an unspecific direction.

"Luigi…look at you…"

"O-oh-oh…i-i-is anyone th-th-the-there?"

"You seem to be below Mario every single time you go on a quest to stop Bowser…would you wish to be able to best your older sibling?"

"Well…well yes…"

"Well then…I suppose, you remember your alternate personality…Mr. L, am I correct?"

"Yes…but why him?"

"Think about your power…and your triumphs over Mario every single time…" Luigi then paused at the moment of thinking about this remark. He then put on his Mr. L gear, and replied,

"Mr. L speaking. Go on…"


	2. Chapter 2: A New Predicament

Mario, after being left alone by his brother, went to cope with his feelings back at the Mushroom Kingdom. It was then that a note was left by the door at the castle.

"Hmm? What…"

Mario read the letter, with an expected look on his face. He thought that letter would have been from the devious Bowser. Shortly enough, he was completely right, as if no one would have ever guessed.

It reads-

_Hello, o savior of Mushroom kingdom. As you may or may not know, I have captured Princess Peach. It seems that you aren't as careful with your possessions as before, but then again, you were never a good organizer, especially with the Princess. Now, I am holding her in one of my __5-star hotels, ah, I mean__ supreme fortified castles. If you're getting tired of this, I can understand._

_signed,_

_Bowser_

"Bowser is too predictable...wait, there's more."

_P.S. I believe you're missing someone else. Who could it be? _

"Luigi? What? How does he know? Did he…no, he didn't. I'm sure of it."

Little did Mario know that he was in for something big.

* * *

"Mr. L…are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

"Patience, my friend. Patience."

"I, Mr. L, don't have patience. I have pride and power, as well as knowledge of me being greater than even Mario or Bowser. Now let's go."

"Well, just remember, 'pride goes before a fall'."

"Whatever. Let's go find 'her majesty." Mr. L snickers.

Mr. L was on the prowl, and what Mario didn't know, besides of Mr. L's reappearance, was that he was going to actually save Princess Peach. What Mario also didn't know was that Bowser didn't just take Peach, so Mario just relied on what he knew.

* * *

So, Mario, carefully minding his own business, walked through towns and villages, ridding of the enemies and minions of the treacherous, spiny, overgrown turtle. Once, he spotted a village on fire, so being who he was, he decided to rescue everyone and put out the flames. One of the villagers, the elder, was in a state of shock. Mario decided to calm him down, just as he did everyone who was in the fire.

"Sir, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"No…it's gone, IT'S ALL GONE!"

"Sir, it's okay, everything will come back, you'll see."

"No, no, my boy, the being stole something from us: an energy source that powers everything in this world!"

"What? What is it?"

"The Sacred Star."

"The what?"

"It is the star that gives life to trees, plants, animals, and the different power-ups located through the world. It is the star that gives us motivation and determination. It is that star that powers the planet itself. Without it, we will all suffer in about a year, perhaps. We are all doomed if this happens."

"And you want me to regain this Sacred Star, correct?"

"You are Mario, aren't you?"

"I see your point. Okay, I promise I'll obtain it."

"Bless you, son. Bless you."

So it seemed that Mario was going to rescue both Princess Peach, the star, and since he thought his brother was caught, Luigi. Nonetheless, Mr. L was on the case as well. What about Bowser? What did he do besides capture Peach? Did he capture the star, too? It looks like Mario is in for a bumpy ride.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ransacks

I sincerely apologize that it has been years since my last chapter was put up.

I know those who like this are expecting more.

Well, here you go. Enjoy :)

* * *

Now, as we last left off, Mario was given a new task to retrieve an artifact known as the Sacred Star. It was supposed to give power to the world, and now it was supposedly in the malicious hands of Bowser Koopa. Mario seemed pressured after that, having to save Peach and to retrieve the Sacred Star, not to mention worry about Luigi's status. In fact, Mario was thinking aloud to himself while walking through a forest.

"I wish Luigi was here…I don't know what went wrong." Mario pondered and pondered, until he stumbled among Yoshi's house. To his surprise, it was ransacked and Yoshi was nowhere to be found.

"What is going on here," Mario thought to himself. "First Luigi, then Peach, and even Yoshi! What next, the power-ups?"

What was forgotten was that all the power-ups have lost their transforming powers.

* * *

"BWAHAHAHA! Now I can conquer all of Mushroom Kingdom! With Princess Peach at my side, I will be able to control all of the Mushroom Kingdom! And most likely, that mustachioed plumber and his sidekick will come for me. Well, I got a plan for those two losers!"

"Who you calling loser, loser?"

Bowser turned his head, staring face to face with an unlikely hero.

"Wait…who are you," Bowser said cautiously. "Mario? GUARDS! GUARDS!"

Suddenly, the mysterious hero pulled out a Mushroom and…the next thing that happened was surely a mystery to all. Koopa troopas who were called to his aid fell to the wrath (and I do mean wrath) of this illustrious man. Bowser cowered as this hero took everyone down one by one as swiftly as a hare.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I beg of you! Spare my life!"

The so-called hero came closer.

"Wh-who….who are you?"

Then, out of the blue, he revealed himself to the scaredy-cat king.

"Luigi?"

"No…call me…Mr. L."


End file.
